Las crónicas de una pizzería
by 9-volts girl
Summary: Los habitantes de Daimond city se han vuelto locos! ya no saben ni que inventar


Periodista 1: ¡Y aquí nos encontramos

Periodista 1: ¡Y aquí nos encontramos! En vivo y en directo desde la Pizzería de Mona.

Periodista 2: Y alli viene Mona, Vestida como toda una diva.

Mona: En realidad este es mi traje de chef.

Periodista 1: ¡Y es de Diseñador!

Mona: Pero si solo lo compre en el outlet.

Periodista 2: Cuéntanos que onda con tu nuevo sencillo "Mona Pizza"

Mona: Pues que quieren que cuente, habla sobre la buena calidad de mi pizza.

Periodista 2: ¿Qué se sintió trabajar con Pizza Dinosaur"

Mona: Pues ese dueto con ellos me parecio bastante progresante para las dos compañias de Pizza!

Periodista 1: ¿Y que hay del tipo que habla en la canción?

Mona: Ese es Jhon, El es mi ayudante en el negocio.

Periodista 2: ¿Podemos hacerle una entrevista a el?

Mona: Lo siento pero el no se encuentra. Vengan Mañana.

Periodistas: Bueno pues eso fue todo desde la Pizzería, La unica con Pizza de Ajo. Yum.

El Karaoke con Mike.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Mona se dirigía a abrir el negoció

Cuando llegó vio una caja muy grande afuera.

Tenía una nota que decía "De parte de tu fan No. 1"

Entonces llegó Jhon.

Jhon: ¿y Eso?

Mona: dice que es de parte de mi fan no. 1

Jhon: pues abrela ya.

Mona: Mejor hay que esperarnos un poco. Hoy es el cumple de Jaime T. Lo abrimos ahí.

Jhon: Si tienes razon.

Y paso el tiempo, eran ya las 2 de la tarde. Por fin habían llegado los invitados.

Mona: Me encantaría felicitar a Jaime T. La chica con mas estilo de la ciudad diamante.

Jaime T.: Gracias a todos, y en especial a Mona por preparar estas deliciosas pizzas.

Mona: Hay no es nada. Yum. Ahora que recuerdo Abramos la caja.

Todos: ¿Cuál?

Mona: la vi en la mañana. Se supone que es de mi fan no. 1

18-Volts: Word

9-Volts: Yo la abro.

9-Volts abrió la caja y de ella salto un robot y empezo a cantar

Mike: (Cantando) Mi nombre es Mike y soy el robot del karaoke… Rockea en el micrófono... Vamos ponte enfrente y canta un poco sucio por mi. Rockea en el micrófono… Oh cielos tu no eres yo, Yo soy una maquina del Karaoke… Rockea en el micrófono… no quieres, no quieres, no quieres karaoke?

Wario: ¡Callenlo!

Mike: Karaoke…

Wario: que lo callen maldita sea!

Mona: Mike ok ya sabemos que te gusta el Karaoke. Ahora deja de cantar por favor.

Kat y Ana: (Tomando los dos micrófonos de Mike) la la la la la, Estamos cantando.

Mona: Apoco… Apoco… ¡Apoco eres una maquina de karaoke!

Wario: Esto es el colmo, o sea Mona, Si cantaba como idiota que era una Maquina de Karaoke, ¡Es porque es una maquina de Karaoke! O sea No me cabe en la cabeza

¡Porque no eres una Diva normal!

9-Volts: ¡Yo quiero cantar!

Mike: (Cantando) Toma el Micrófono y Rockea!!

9-volts: (Cantando) Yo soy 9-volts y ahora es tiempo de rapear a la retro accion!!

Hace ya 30 años un tipo llamado Shigeru miyamoto Fundo nintendo N-i-n-t-e-n-d-o, comenzo con mario Bros, se siguió zelda, luego Metroid, Ice Climbers, Kid Icarus, ¡Oh cielos! Esto ya parece Smash bros.

18-Volts: Word, Word

9- Volts: (continuando rapeando) Entre sus consolas estan el Famicom, El Snes, El 64, El gamecube, El gameboy Advance, El nintendo ds, Y el Nintendo wii.

Wario: (Siguiendole al Rap) Y entre los juegos de Wario Ware: Esta el Mega Micro Games, El Twisted!, el Touched! Y el…

Todos: y el Smooth Moves!!

9-Volts: Muy chido Muy Chido.

Mona: Les quedo bien el Rap.

9-Volts: Gracias Mona.

Jaime T: Bueno como es mi fiesta es tiempo de bailar como si fuera una disco. 9-Volts Te dejo el dj y Mona tu la música, Mike hazle Dueto.

Mike: Asi se Habla.

La familía T. Se puso a Bailar la Mike's Song Con un Poco de estilo a la Mona.

Pasó el tiempo muy bien, Todos Bailaban, comían, Bebian, y Hacían Chistes muy Malos:

Mona: (Ya toda Tomada) Bailemos Chachachá.

Wario: (Oliendo la droga –Ajo-) Sabes Mona, Estas bien Buena.

18-Volts: Word!! Word!!

Mona: Y tu eres un Asqueroso.

Jimmy T.: Que bueno mi Afro!!

Mona: Saben cuantas Vanessas se Necesitan para cambiar una Bombilla?

Todos: Cuantas?

Mona: Millones, Porque no piensan.

(Sale Orburlon Tocando en la batería la cancioncita que siempre ponen cuando se tocan chistes Malos)

Todos: Jajajajajajajaja.

Mona: Bueno antes de irnos hay que cantarnos la de Mona Pizza entre Todos… Y bueno… Te la sabes? Cantala!!

Wario: This here is Mona Pizza

Jaime T.: Makers of the world best eat-sa

9-Volts: Fresh sauce and Cheese gal-ore

Kat: Stand in your Front do-or

Jimmy T.: This here is mona Pizza.

Papa T.: Maker's of all Tasty Treat-za

Mama T.: Our Crispy Crunchy Crunch Pie

Mona: Leave's others in the du-ust

Todos: Grab a Hot Slice And Take a big Bite, its Sooo good that you'll start a figth for more Mona Pizzaaaa, Mona Pizzaaaa

Mike: We represent Pizza dinosaur

Todos: We have six thousand stores in the world

Mike: The sauce and the pie is Thin.

Todos: Mona Pizza is nothing to us

Mike: cuz we have six thousand stores plus

Todos: Pizza Dinosaur, Pizza Dinosaur.

Wario: hahahahahahaha.

Mona: Se acabo!!


End file.
